100 challenge grimmaholic
by Grimmaholic
Summary: my 100 challenge
1. Chapter 1

MY 100

_Sabrina_

_**RADIO-**_

Sabrina turned on the radio to her favorite station and sat in a chair next to the window and thought about what had happened In mirrors room just an hour before. Well that's to say she tried NOT to think about it but finally she gave up and turned up the music hoping to let the words take over her mind and push the thoughts she was avoiding away.

Sorry about the lameness as you can see I'm starting the 100 challenge-duh 


	2. Pucks Marriage Crisis

"Hurry up Puck ,Fathers calling a meeting in two minutes at the Golden Egg " Mustardseed said waking me up .

I grumbled a bit but dressed in a cloak that I thought looked like a dress and rushed down the hall toward the golden egg. There I found my parents ,Cobweb ,and moth in their seats along with a couple dozen everafters all waiting on me. I quickly sat down and my father cleared his throat and starting talking.

'My dear friends it is my pleasure to announce the marriage of my eldest son Puck and princess Moth, after the wedding which will take place next week on Monday he will take my place as the rightful King of Fraerie."

After several moments of shocked silence {plus tears from my mother and squeals of happiness coming from Moth} I burst into laughter obviously they had made a mistake with me and Mustardseed .

"Whew, for a second there I thought u were talking about me! Well good luck Mustardseed ,you are so going to need it "I laughed .

"Puck we _are _talking about you." Said my annoyed father ,the King.

The laughter fell from my face "Uh Dad ,your majesty or whatever ,its not funny , jokes over" I laughed nervously.

My father was becoming red in the face "Son this is not a joke you are marrying Moth. "

"NO WAY am I marrying _her _.She's an idiot just like you are if you think I'm marrying her "

"Son your choice is this you marry her or you are gone "

"Look Dad I have a choice of who I marry you cant make it for me!"

"Oh yes I can! Fathers choice you need to pay attention to your studies!"

"Dad that was _3000 years ago ._Things change."

"Then you are no son of mine if you disrespect my authority and our traditions .I hereby ban you from the kingdom of Faire .Guards throw this dirt out before it befouls my sight "

'There will be no need to do that _your majesty ."_With that I walked out the door_ . _My mothers pleads and Moths sobs filled my ears for what I thought was my last sound of Faire.


	3. Snow White

**Snow White ****-****Grimmaholic**

_**I used to eat apples all the time ,**_**I thought, **_**this woman Can't mean me any harm she doesn't even know me . The fact that she looks evil isn't her fault she could be really nice.**_

"**Yes ,please take the apple they are good for a beautiful woman like you good for the health you see ,go on take it take it !"**

**It looked so good all red and juicy .I grabbed the apple and took a bit out of it .She was right it was delicious. **

**Next thing I knew a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing over me.**

"**You have awoken! We will have the grandest wedding in the whole 11 countries, after all we both are really good looking."**

"**Married!" I gasped **

"**Well, yes after all you are the fairest of them all "he said looking confused. **

"**Who are you "**

"**I am Prince Charming ."He answered.**

"**PRINCE!!" **

"**Yes and when you marry me you will be princess "**

**Even though I was startled at this mans sudden appearance in my life and didn't really know him I wanted to be a princess.**

**Princess Snow White I though dreamily .**

"**Oh and what is your name I forgot to ask the dwarves "**

"**My name is Snow White "**

"**Well most be off at once "he cried" I didn't expect to be here this long"**

**He got on his white stallion and pulled me forward .He rode fast and expertly jumping smoothly over rocks and small streams at last after nearly a hour we saw a small hut and then another one soon there was huts everywhere. He lead me though a stone path that reached a large gate. Someone opened the gate and I gasped when a pearly white castle with 5 enormous towers appeared. **

**Once inside the castle I was treated warmly and was given food and went to bed in a large comfortable bed .**

**Over the next couple of days before the wedding I really got to know Prince Charming and grew to love him .I knew I should be happy and thrilled with this knew life and I was but there was something else I felt that I couldn't recognize. I didn't want to be stupid and boring my whole life ,I didn't want to not have any responsibilities and to be waited on and guarded like a prized possession. And I defiantly didn't want to marry the prince before I could defend myself even though I love him. I wouldn't marry the Prince.**

**Hi guys hope you liked it if not sorry to waste your time anyway REVIEW {please} sorry about the grammar troubles-oh wow I just had to use spell check for the word grammar Well bye**

**-**_** Grimmaholic**_


End file.
